True Love At The Yule Ball
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Tired of her son believing a lie rather than facing the truth Ygraine decides to throw a Yule ball and with the help of Merlin's magic, set people up with those who are their soul mate. Arthur who will only believe Gwen is his, gets a big shock when he finds out who his soul mate truly is.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Christmas story for FantasyWriter93. And is therefore dedicated to them. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Ygraine alive. Mpreg.**_

_**Summary: Tired of her son believing a lie rather than facing the truth she decides to throw a Yule ball and with the help of Merlin's magic, set people up with those who are their soul mate. Arthur who will only believe Gwen is his, gets a big shock when he finds out who his soul mate truly is.**_

_**I want to thank ForeverCullen who helped me write this, couldn't have done it without her :D x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

The year was coming to an end and the Queen of Camelot watched from her window as the snow fell to the ground while her son and his knights trained.

The Queen loved her son but sometimes she wishes that he was not so blind to what was around him, and as the year drew to a close she planned on changing that, she planned to show her son what he could lose if he continued down his path.

The queen smiled as she heard the door open and felt the warm arms of her husband wrap round her.

"My love." the King whispered kissing her neck.

"Uther, my dear I cannot believe the year is almost over, so much as happened." the Queen replied, leaning back against her husband.

"Ygraine we still have so much to look forward to before the year is out." Uther smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh yes the Yule ball. What a magical night it will be." Ygraine smiled.

"Magical? What do you have planned my love?" Uther asked smiling.

"I have nothing planned, I was just saying it will be magical that's all." Ygraine smirked.

"Oh sure, my beautiful and cunning wife has nothing up her sleeves." Uther smiled turning his wife around to face him.

"Oh Uther, being King is finally getting to you." Ygraine giggled patting his chest before moving out of his arms.

"I just know you too well my love." Uther replied throwing his wife over his shoulder and onto the bed.

"I may have something planned, if you're a good boy I might tell you." Ygraine giggled as Uther leaned down and capture her lips.

* * *

Merlin was standing on the edge of the training field, pulling his jacket even tighter around him to keep himself warm, as much as he loved the snow it was too cold. Sure he could go in and keep warm but what if Arthur needed him. He knew he wouldn't now Merlin had handed him his sword but he still wasn't going to move. Good thing about being Arthur's manservant was that he always saw all of Arthur when he had a bath or getting changed and when out and about he didn't have to make up an excuse as to why he slept so close to Arthur when out hunting or watching him all the time.

Merlin jumped slightly when he felt something drop on to his shoulders and turned to see Gwaine grinning at him. "You look really cold Merlin. I am hot with training. My cloak will keep you warmer."

"Thank you Gwaine."

"You're welcome. If you want to really warm up, go and stand next to Arthur. You obviously think he is hot stuff."

"Oh that he is, just look-" Merlin stopped when he realised what he said, looking fearfully at Gwaine who threw an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry Merlin; you have only confirmed what I already knew. You're secret is safe with me friend."

"Thank you."

Gwaine picked up a mace and went back onto the training field.

Merlin wrapped the thick red cloak around him and continued to watch Arthur, feeling a lot warmer now.

* * *

Arthur who had been fighting and training with Leon stood and waited whilst the knight got a drink, whilst waiting he looked around the edge of the training field, hoping to see Gwen and saw Gwaine wrapping his cloak around a cold Merlin who smiled at his knight before his eyes found Gwen and saw that she was looking his way and smiling. Arthur smiled and turned to face Leon who came back.

Of course what Arthur didn't see when he turned to train with Leon again was Gwen wave at the knight she was smiling at, beaming when he smiled and waved back.

* * *

"Did you see Gwen today; she came down to watch me train." Arthur said out loud not really talking to Merlin.

"Arthur I don't..."

"She waved at me, I told you she loved me you idiot."

"Arthur I really-"

"And she smiled; I was fighting for her today. I wanted to show off a bit." Arthur smiled.

"Oh Gwen I love you." Merlin muttered trying to sound like Arthur.

"What was that Merlin?" Arthur asked turning to look at his friend.

"I said your bath is ready."

"Oh did you use your magic to heat the water just how I like it?" Arthur asked walking towards the tub.

"Yes you prat." Merlin replied smiling.

"Merlin I'm not a prat you idiot." Arthur joked.

"Yes you are you're my prat." Merlin said without thinking.

"What?" Arthur asked shocked.

"You're my friend so you would be my prat." Merlin said trying to cover up his slip. "Besides no one else would put up with you like I do."

"Merlin, my friend once I marry Gwen I will no longer need you." Arthur joked.

"Wow I feel so loved." Merlin said trying to smile.

"Can you pick out some clothes I'm to have breakfast with my family this morning." Arthur asked.

"Sure. That is what I'm here for." Merlin muttered.

Arthur undressed himself and hopped into the warm water. "Ah you know how I like it." Arthur muttered as he leaned back.

"I wish." Merlin whispered.

"So I'm thinking of asking Gwen to the ball tomorrow night." Arthur said as he ran his fingers through the warm water.

"Really? Shouldn't you be dancing with Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin if you wish to dance with my sister then go head, you have my blessing." Arthur said closing his eyes.

"That's not... Arthur I need to tell you something." Merlin said as he placed a shirt on the bed.

"Oh and what is that?" Arthur smirked. "Oh I know you're madly in love with my sister." Arthur laughed.

Merlin sighed. "No I..."

"What? She too good for you? Or are you trying to make out you're saying no when you're saying yes." Arthur laughed.

"No Arthur what..."

"Because I really think you two would be wonderful couple, I mean you both have magic and umm she's a good height for you." Arthur said running out of things that they had in common.

"Magic and height?" Merlin asked shocked.

"Yep I mean I'm sure there's more, want me to ask for you at breakfast?" Arthur asked wanting to help his friend find happiness.

"You can take her to the dance while I dance with Gwen." Arthur said looking over at his friend

"Arthur about that..."

"I already told you I'm fine I have Gwen." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur..."

"You think she will wear that love..."

"Gwen doesn't like you." Merlin yelled.

"What? Come on Merlin don't be silly." Arthur chuckled.

"Arthur I'm telling the truth, she doesn't like you." Merlin said sadly.

"Okay you have had your fun." Arthur said getting out.

"Arthur I mean it. She loves someone else." Merlin replied.

"Merlin that's enough." Arthur said wrapping a towel around himself.

"Arthur she doesn't love you but ...someone else does." Merlin whispered.

Arthur laughed. "Your joke is getting old. Now stop."

"Arthur..."

"STOP!" Arthur yelled.

"You can leave now, I don't need you." Arthur informed his friend.

Merlin sighed sadly and walked out of the room closing the door; once the door was closed, Merlin leaned back.

"I love you." Merlin whispered before running off to his room.

* * *

Ygraine smiled at her children as they ate, she knew one day they would find someone to love them just like she loved Uther, even when he was being an idiot.

"Morgana do you like Merlin?" Arthur said all of a sudden.

"No, why?" Morgana asked wondering where her stupid brother was going with this.

"Is that no meaning yes or no meaning no?" Uther asked.

"Now Uther if she loved Merlin that would be just fine he is a wonderful boy." Ygraine said.

"Why were you looking at me when you said that?" Arthur asked confused.

"No reason dear." Ygraine smiled.

_'Oh how I wished you took after me.'_ Ygraine thought.

"No meaning no father." Morgana replied sharing a knowing look with her mother.

"Why do you ask anyway son?" Uther questioned.

"Just a while ago Merlin was making no sense and then I told him he could dance with Morgana while I danced with Gwen and then he started making this very bad joke about her being in love with someone else." Arthur complained.

"Well Arthur, Merlin was not making a joke as Gwen's best friend I know for a fact that she doesn't see you that way." Morgana said softly while their mother nodded.

"Oh come now I'm sure she is just shy and would love for you to ask her." Uther replied.

"Men." both Ygraine and Morgana said.

* * *

After breakfast Arthur made his way to Gaius' quarters to talk and apologise to Merlin. He knows he shouldn't have shouted at him. He still believed that Merlin was joking around when he said that she loved someone else. If she did then why was she watching him train that day with a smile on her face?

Arthur was just about to knock on the door when it opened revealing Gaius. "Can I help you sire? Only I was about to go and make my rounds."

"No you go ahead Gaius. I just want to talk with Merlin."

"Okay sire. He is in his room." the old physician told him, pointing over his shoulder before leaving the Prince standing there alone.

Arthur moved forwards and up the two steps that led to Merlin's room and knocked.

"Not now Gaius, I had a bad night and was up early seeing to Arthur. I just want a bit of sleep before I have to see to him again."

Arthur was about to call through the door but thought better of it, if Merlin had a bad night and didn't catch up on his sleep now he will be no use to him later. On that thought, Arthur turned and left the room, letting Merlin have some sleep.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Gaius had finished his rounds he went up into Merlin's room and woke him up. "What was it Arthur wanted?"

"When?"

"I was leaving to do my rounds two hours ago when he came in and said he wanted to talk to you so I told him you were in your room and left him to it."

"Did you knock on the door before you left?"

"No. You came back looking tired so I thought I would let you sleep."

"It must have been Arthur who knocked then. I better go and see what he wants."

* * *

Merlin knocked on Arthur's chamber doors and waited to be told to enter before doing so. "I am sorry about this morning Arthur. I didn't know until Gaius just woke and told me. I thought it was him knocking at my door, not you."

"That's alright. When you said you had a bad night I thought I would let you sleep. You need to be awake long enough to get you through the Yule ball tomorrow night. I came to see you Merlin to apologise. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did."

"That's alright. I am used to it."

"Be that as it may, I shouldn't have yelled at you and I apologise for doing so."

"That's okay. I have your clothes all ready for the ball tomorrow."

"Thank you Merlin."

As Arthur watched Merlin go about cleaning his chambers and make his bed he thought it would be best to come clean. "Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I have a confession and another apology to make."

"Oh?"

"I might have asked Morgana if she likes you that way."

"You did what? Why?"

"So you can go to the ball together. She says she doesn't but don't worry Merlin I will find you a girl to go with."

"Arthur -"

"No Merlin. I will. I can't have my manservant going alone. I will have Gwen on my arm."

"Arthur -"

"So you need to have someone as well because I won't be needing you until I retire for the night."

"Arthur I don't want a girl."

"Of course you do."

"Arthur -"

"Now how about that girl who looks after the horses? She always blushes when she sees you."

"Arthur -"

"I bet it would make her year if you asked her."

Merlin slammed the pillow down on the bed, frustrated that he couldn't get a word in. "Arthur I do not want to take Belle to the Yule ball or any other ball."

"Why not?"

"Because I am gay Arthur. I prefer the male sex."

Silence.

"Well I never thought I would see the day. Arthur Pendragon lost for words."

"Gay?"

"Yes Arthur."

"So you are like Gwa-"

"Yes I like men just like Gwaine and Percival."

"Do you have your eye on someone?"

"Why do you look so worried?"

"I don't. You know what? I should be fine for a bath tonight; you can take the rest of the day off if you like. I am sure I can get myself ready."

Merlin shook his head and left the bed half made, storming past Arthur. "Pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

Merlin stopped when he reached the door. "I said pathetic sire. Just because I am gay doesn't mean I want every bloke I see."

Arthur actually looked guilty. "Merlin. I didn't mean -"

"Save it Arthur. I guess I will see you at the Yule ball." he said and slammed the door behind him. Arthur seeing how hurt Merlin looked before slamming the door got angry and swept his hand across, knocking the pitcher full of water to the floor, not caring about the mess. Why did he have to say that? He had no problem with the fact that Merlin preferred the male sex. He thinks no differently of Gwaine and Percival. Arthur sighed. He didn't know why but lately he had seemed nervous around Merlin for some reason.

* * *

It was later that day when Ygraine made her way to Gaius' and Merlin's quarters. She needed their help in order to put her idea together and for it to work. She walked into Gaius' rooms and saw them empty, but saw movement through the gaps of the door which led to Merlin's room. She moved forwards and stopped just outside the door when she heard voices.

"So you just stormed out?" came Gaius' voice.

"After what he said to me? Of course I did. I can't believe it Gaius. I know I wasn't going to tell Arthur I was gay but I just snapped and told him and now look what's happened. I don't know what hurt me more. His words, his face or his reaction. Gwaine and Percival are together and that doesn't bother him but his servant who does everything for him is gay, he is alright bathing and dressing himself all of a sudden."

Ygraine shook her head. When will her son learn? If he was as much like Uther as she thought then he won't learn anytime soon.

Ygraine tapped lightly on the door and entered the small room. "What has my son done now?"

"It doesn't matter My Lady."

"It does Merlin when it upsets you like this."

When Merlin finished telling Ygraine, she shook her head. "That boy needs a good slap around the head. But I am afraid it won't do much good as where there is no sense there is no feeling." she said. Smiling when Merlin laughed. "That's better." she said. "Now I need yours and Gaius' help if you would be so kind."

"Of course My Lady. Me and Gaius will help in any way we can."

"I want to correct my son and change his way of thinking. Even though Gwen is a lovely girl I know that she does not love Arthur. It is funny how not only is it that he is the only one that can't see this he is also the only one who can't see who really loves him." she said, giving Merlin a knowing look.

"I'm sorry can't help how I feel."

"I know Merlin. Don't worry. That is the excuse I had to give when my parents met Uther and asked 'why him?' I think you are better suited to him and I need your help proving me right."

"What can I do to help?"

"I want this Yule ball to be magical. And one to remember so I want you and Gaius to cast a soul mate spell on all those that attend the Yule ball."

"And you think Arthur's soul mate is?"

"You Merlin."

"Me?"

"Would you be able to do it where you can put the spell on them without them knowing?"

"Of course I can."

Ygraine beamed and hugged Merlin. "Thank you." she stood up and smiled at Gaius before leaving the room.

Arthur sat on his bed thinking of how he could get Merlin to talk to him, he didn't really think he would show up this morning and when he heard the knock on the door he knew Merlin was not coming.

"Enter." Arthur called out.

Arthur had just gotten out of bed when he heard the door open.

"Okay I need you to find me something to wear." Arthur said not really looking at the person who entered.

"Well if that's how you greet Merlin in the mornings no wonder he calls you a prat." Arthur whipped round and came face to face with his mother.

"Mother." Arthur gasped in shock.

"Morning baby." Ygraine smiled and walked over to the wardrobe.

"Now I think you would look so handsome in this shirt." Ygraine smiled placing a cream shirt on the bed.

"Umm thank you." Arthur said shocked.

"Now Arthur today you are going to be on your best behaviour and say you're sorry to Merlin." Ygraine said turning and smiling at her son.

"Mother..."

"Now get dressed I'm sure Merlin is on his way right now and if I so much find out you said anything to upset that happy boy I will have you over my knee." Ygraine threatened.

"Mother I'm 20 years old."

"You're never too old to be put over my knee young man." Ygraine gave her son the look her husband known as _'if you mess with me you will be very sorry later._'

"Yes mother." Arthur said through his teeth.

"Now you behave or I will make sure you don't attend the ball tonight." Ygraine growled.

"I'm sorry mother, forgive me?" Arthur asked.

"That's my boy." Ygraine smiled and patted Arthur's cheek before leaving.

"I can't believe that idiot went and told my mother on me." Arthur growled.

"I didn't."

Arthur turned around and growled. "What. Never heard of knocking... of course not you're Merlin bloody Emrys. You don't have to knock." Arthur hissed.

"What is wrong with you?" Merlin asked shocked.

"You! You went and told my mother, what are you a child?" Arthur yelled.

"I didn't! She overheard me talking to Gaius. You know. The guy I'm staying with." Merlin yelled back.

"Of course I know Gaius. I've known him since I was a child." Arthur replied annoyed.

"Two whole years?" Merlin growled.

"I am not a child." Arthur hissed.

"No but you're acting like one." Merlin replied.

"Yeah well at least I'm not gay." Arthur said without thinking.

"Wow just wow." Merlin said as his eyes stared to water.

"Merlin I..." Arthur watched as Merlin started to rush towards the door, he quickly chased after him and placed his palm on the door keeping it closed.

"Arthur let me out now." Merlin said not looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line when I said that," Arthur replied.

"Arthur just let me out." Merlin said.

"No, I'm sorry it was unfair of me to throw that back at your face. I was angry and took it out on the wrong person. Please forgive me I had no right." Arthur said.

"Arthur..."

"No I mean it. I have no problem with you being gay and I …" Arthur sighed and stepped back. "You know what? I'm going to show that I'm fine with you being gay." Arthur replied.

"What?" Merlin asked turning round to face Arthur.

Before Merlin's very eyes Arthur started to strip off his clothes, before long he was standing naked in front of his friend.

"There see. I'm standing naked in front of my gay best friend and I don't care. See take a look." Arthur said standing there naked.

"I...umm...Arthur." Merlin mumbled.

"I really am sorry for how I have been hurting you with my words. I have just been feeling weird lately and I guess I took it out on you." Arthur informed Merlin.

"That's...fine." Merlin replied not really thinking straight.

What happened next surprised Merlin to no end; Arthur stepped forward and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"I couldn't have asked the gods for a better friend." Arthur said.

"I..." Merlin said feeling Arthur's cock next to his.

"Now let me get dressed and then we can find you a date among the knights." Arthur said pulling back and smiling.

"What?" Merlin said still getting over his shock.

Arthur smirked feeling weirdly happy that he had shocked Merlin with his naked body, Arthur picked up his pants and put them back on.

"We're going to find you a date with one of the knights." Arthur replied.

"So close Arthur so close." Merlin informed him before opening the door and walking out of the room.

"What?" Arthur asked completely clueless.

"You are so like your father." slowly Arthur turned and in that moment he wanted to die, there standing by the servants entrance was his mother.

"I...How..." Arthur blinked.

"Silly boy now get dressed." Ygraine said walking towards her son picking up his shirt along the way

"I don't know what I did wrong." Arthur said, confused.

"Well you were going wonderful right up to the point where you opened your mouth and ruined that very cute hug." Ygraine said patting the shirt to Arthur's chest.

"You...saw." Arthur replied.

"Of course and baby you were doing so well." Ygraine replied kissing his cheek and walking away.

* * *

"What do you mean she saw?" Merlin asked when he came back and got Arthur ready for the day. "Just what I said. Why are you so bothered Merlin? It was me that was naked and hugging you."

"Why does that bother you? She is your mother she has seen it before."

"When I was two yes. I am a fully grown man now. How would you feel if it was your mother who saw you naked at this age?"

Merlin shrugged. "I wouldn't care. Mum still sees me naked now."

Arthur stopped walking and grabbed Merlin's arm to stop him from walking. "Why does she?"

"Back home if I am bathing in the lake at the back of the house at night I sometimes forget my towel and the house is only a few feet away from the lake -"

"So you just walk back from the lake into your house?"

"Yes. That's all I can do if I forget my towel. I am not going to put dirty clothes back on after washing myself clean."

"What does your mum say?"

"Like yours Arthur when she saw you naked. Nothing. Just laughs at my forgetfulness."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "You're serious."

"Of course I am Arthur. Nakedness doesn't bother me." he said, grinning before walking away. "Come on Arthur you have training."

* * *

At the training ground Arthur paired all of his knights up. "Alright then you fight for five minutes and then move down to your left by one. Those in my line stay where you are."

Arthur was fighting Gwaine first. "Gwaine. Which of my knights are gay?"

"Why do you want to know? You looking for someone to take to the ball?"

"Not me you fool. For a friend."

Gwaine stopped fighting and glanced over to where Merlin was stood. "Arthur no. Leave Merlin to find his own date. He won't like you meddling."

"You knew he was gay?"

"Of course I did. Everyone knew."

"Not me. He yelled it at me when I tried to set him up with a woman for this ball."

"Arthur he didn't yell at you for trying to set him up with a woman because he likes men. He yelled because you were trying to set him up."

"Nonsense Gwaine. I know Merlin."

"Really? Until he yelled it at you, you didn't even know he was gay."

"Just give me the names."

As soon as Gwaine gave him some names Arthur called to switch. "Sire." the young knight said, bowing his head before fighting. "Call me Arthur Ben. You got someone in mind for the ball tonight?"

"I have no clue. I have to ask some guy fast though."

"How about Merlin?"

"No."

"Why not."

"He...er... isn't my type."

Arthur sighed and called for a switch again. This went on over the next five knights. All of them said Merlin wasn't their type. Arthur had just about given up when the knight in front of him, Dean, gave him a different answer. "Merlin is taken."

"Taken?"

"Yes. That is why none of us have asked him."

Arthur called training to an end and walked over to Merlin.

"What do you think you are doing?" Merlin asked before Arthur could say anything.

"What?"

"You. Every knight you fought with you asked them if they wanted to take me to the ball."

"I just don't want you to go alone."

"Why? It is up to me whether I go alone or not and no matter who you get to try and ask me out I will say no to them."

"Why?"

"Because who I love will never ask me." Merlin all but yelled before slapping his hand over his mouth.

Arthur's eyes widened a little. "Love? You are in love with someone? Tell me."

"No."

"I am your Price and am ordering you to tell me."

"Arthur that has never worked so why would it now."

"I can help you get him if you tell me."

At this point Gwaine started laughing. "That will never happen Arthur."

"How do you know? It's not as if you know who- you know who it is."

"That I do Princess. You see everyone except only a few know who Merlin loves."

"Can I at least ask about them?"

"You can but I might not answer."

"Do you see him every day?"

"I do."

"Is it someone you see straight away?"

"No. I don't see him until about five or six hours into the day."

"Do you ever talk to him?"

"Yes."

"Has there ever been a time when you haven't seen him?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Not so long ago he went on Patrol."

"Ha! So he is a knight."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"Servants go on patrol as well Arthur."

Arthur frowned and stood thinking before shaking his head. "I will find out Merlin." he said before walking away.

Gwaine turned and looked at Merlin. "What was that about 'I don't see him until about five or six hours into the day.' You see Arthur straight away."

"I know I do Gwaine. The day starts at midnight and I wake Arthur up just after dawn. It's not my fault that he thinks of the day starting from when he wakes."

"But he thinks you don't see the one you love until midday."

"I know. Good eh?" Gwaine merely laughed and threw his arm over his friends' shoulders.

Merlin dug into his pocket and drew out a small vial which was full of clear liquid. "Drink this."

Gwaine took it off his friend and did as he was told, leaving Merlin to stare at him. "You didn't even ask what was in it."

"I know you wouldn't give anything to harm me. What was it I have just drunk anyway?"

"Something Gaius has made a lot of that I am to get everyone to drink. Well, everyone that has an invite to the Yule ball tonight and must go. It is something the Queen has asked me and Gaius to do."

Gwaine put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, getting all the knights to look at him. "Who here is going to the ball tonight?"

"All of us." one of the head knights answered.

"Then all of you come over here and drink this potion Merlin has that Gaius made."

Merlin opened his bag as the knights made their way over. Each knight took the vial but wasn't so quick to drink it. "Don't worry it tastes alright. I have already had mine. Gaius has made it so we can drink as much as we want tonight and wake up tomorrow without so much of a headache." Gwaine lied, making Merlin smile when he saw all the knights nod their heads and drink it all in one go like Gwaine had done. All of them passing the empty vials back to Merlin who put them in his second bag which was empty.

"Are there any more knights that will be going to the ball that are not here?" Gwaine asked.

"Just your husband and the Prince." One knight answered.

Gwaine took another vial off Merlin. "I will give my love his, leaving you to give your love his."

Merlin laughed. "Thank you Gwaine."

* * *

Merlin then went back to his rooms to pick up more of the potion and was about to head out again when Gaius walked in handing him a list. "What's this?"

"On my rounds this morning I gave each of them the potion and watched them drink it so it is just these left on the list now and all of the knights."

"All of the knights have drunk theirs, Gwaine helped me with that. They all think it's a potion that no matter how much they drink tonight they won't wake up with a hangover."

"Merlin!"

"I didn't tell them that, Gwaine did. He just knows it has something to do with what the Queen wants us to do. Just Percival and Arthur left now. Gwaine said he will give Percival his and I can pour Arthur's into his water goblet when I take him his dinner."

Merlin counted how many people were on his list and emptied some from his bag.

"Now then Merlin what you are best to do is, before you knock on the door turn the colour of the stopper on the vial pink and give that to the women saying it will keep them refreshed through the night and put blue stoppers on the other vials for the men and tell them that it will stop them from getting a terrible hangover next morning."

Merlin nodded and left the room.

* * *

Merlin stood in Arthur's chambers, his back to the naked Arthur who was at the moment laying the tub. "Hey Merlin can you get me my drink?" Arthur's voice called out.

Merlin smirked to himself as he filled Arthur's cup and quickly opened the small bottle and emptied it before picking it up and walking over to Arthur.

"Here you go prat." Merlin smiled.

"I'm still a Prince Merlin." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but you're a prat sometimes." Merlin smiled and moved to sit on the bed.

"So tell me about this man you love?" Arthur said as he sipped his drink.

Merlin wasn't really paying attention as he was too busy looking down at Arthur's wet naked chest.

"Merlin?"

"What?"

"I said what is this guy like."

"Oh well he makes me crazy and sometimes not in the good way."

"Does he know you love him?"

"No, I've done things over the years to show how I felt but his eyes were always on someone else."

"Well I guess he is more of an idiot than you."

"I'm so glad you said that."

"What why?"

"Because he will be at the ball tonight and I just want you to remember you said that."

"Umm okay."

Merlin looked over Arthur's naked wet body his eyes dropping to look at his stomach and lower.

"So do I know him?"

"Of course, I would say you know him just as well as I do maybe even better."

"Oh?"

Arthur sat drinking his drink while he thought about who it could be, but in the corner of his eye he could see Merlin eye fucking him and for some reason it made Arthur very happy, Arthur had no idea why he was starting to feel this way towards his friend and why he wanted to be the one Merlin loved, but he was totally confused.

"So you're in love with... Lancelot."

"What? No he is straight Arthur."

"Are you sure because I've seen him smile at you."

"Arthur, Lancelot is in love with someone else, a female."

"Oh and who is that?"

"You won't like it."

"Why not? Are you doing that thing again where you keep things from me because you're trying to protect me?"

"Yes so I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Merlin. I'm a big boy."

"I sometimes wonder if that's true."

"Come on tell me. Your Prince commands you."

"Oh well if the Prince commands it."

"Alright so that was a bad idea. I'm asking. Your best friend."

"Gwaine."

"Very funny now answer the...Wait Gwaine is your best friend, what about me, I've known you longer."

Merlin laughed. "I'm joking. Of course you're my best friend even if you're a prat half the time."

"Merlin please tell me."

Merlin sighed. "You asked for it...It's Gwen."

"Gwen? My Gwen?"

"Well she's not your Gwen."

"I know that but...wait was she waving at him?"

Merlin looked at Arthur sadly. "She could have been."

"Morgana said..." Arthur sighed.

"Hey she could like you; I mean she once told me she found you handsome and charming."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you remember that time I almost died and you went off to find that flower?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She said that was the bravest thing she had ever seen, she had that dreamy look in her eyes when she talked about it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Merlin smiled.

"But didn't Lancelot save her life? That's way better than me saving you."

Merlin tried not to let that hurt him.

"Well didn't we end up saving them? She is talking about you with that look in her eyes."

Merlin stood up he could no longer talk about Gwen while lying to his friend; everything he said was true except for the person saying it.

"Come on I'll get your clothes and then I have to leave to get ready." Merlin said before Arthur could say anything.

"Hey you okay?" Arthur asked as he stood up.

"I've never been happier." Merlin replied.

"I've done it again haven't I? I've upset you?" Arthur said stepping out of the tub and grabbing his towel.

"No you haven't. I'm fine." Merlin replied going to walk away but Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled Merlin towards his wet chest.

"You forget that I know you too well to know that when you say you're fine you never are." Arthur wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I just wish my love would look at me with dreamy eyes." Merlin said, giving Arthur something to think about.

"And he will. I'll make sure of it." Arthur said and had a weird feeling that made him want to kiss the top of Merlin's head.

"Okay well now that you have gotten me all wet I really should get ready." Merlin laughed.

Arthur watched as his friend left and wondered just who this person was and how he could knock some sense into him.

* * *

Gwaine climbed out of the bath and walked over and got his towel, turning and hand Percival his as he got out. "What is that potion for then?"

"I don't know. Merlin just told me it has something to do with what the Queen wants."

"I can't believe you drank something without knowing what it was first." Percival chuckled, shaking his head at his husband.

"Well it was from Merlin and I trust him with my life. So I have no need to question it." Gwaine dried himself and tossed the towel to the side and walked over to where his clothes were. "I tell you what Merlin did do today though. He only told Arthur he was in love with somebody when Arthur tried to set him up with a knight."

Percival dropped his towel and joined his husband. "He didn't?"

"He did."

"He wasn't happy that Arthur was trying to set him up with knights so he snapped. Arthur is now determined to find out who it is. He actually said to me later that he wants to find out who Merlin loves and ask him what his problem is for not seeing how Merlin is."

Percival laughed. "Unbelievable. Arthur is so stupid."

"Am I?"

Both Gwaine and Percival turned to see Arthur all dressed and ready for the ball. "Tell me Percival why am I stupid?"

"Um..." Percival looked at Gwaine who laughed. "Don't look at me. You said it."

"No disrespect Arthur but a blind man can see who Merlin loves."

Arthur looked from one knight to the other. "You both know who it is."

"We do." Gwaine answered.

"You have to tell me."

"Why?" Percival asked.

"Because I need to know so I can ask him what his problem is for not noticing Merlin like that. How can he not see Merlin loves him?"

"No offence Arthur but even you don't know." Gwaine pointed out.

"But I need to know."

"Why?" Percival asked. "Why do you need to know?"

"So I can knock some sense into him."

Gwaine grinned. "Let me see if I understand this right Arthur. You want to find out who Merlin loves so you can knock some sense into him."

"Yes."

"Will you knock sense into the man Merlin loves when you find out who it is?"

"Yes."

At this Gwaine started laughing. "Can I please be there when you try to knock sense into him?"

Arthur frowned at his laughing friend. "Why?"

"Because of who it is."

"Okay now that has got me wondering even more. Just who is he?"

"Why are you so determined to find out Arthur?"

"I want him to have someone. Be with the one he loves. Like I love Gwen." as Arthur turned both Gwaine and Percival rolled their eyes._ 'Who was the Prince kidding here besides himself?'_

"Look Arthur, Merlin let slip that tonight's ball is something to do with love. Your mother's idea. I am guessing you will find out at tonight's ball."

"Then let's get going. That is why I came in here for, wondering where you both were. You are supposed to be there before me."

* * *

The ball was in full swing, people were laughing and dancing, Ygraine even got Uther on to the dance floor.

The hall itself was beautiful roses and lilies surrounded the room and with a little bit of Merlin's magic candles floated high above giving off a romantic atmosphere.

Merlin sat watching Arthur spin Gwen around the dance floor and wished so very hard that it was him.

"Arthur is way too stupid for you." Merlin looked to the side and found Morgana smiling at him.

"I know but I still love him, it's the little things I guess." Merlin replied.

"Leon told me Arthur kept trying to find you a date for tonight? Has he stopped asking who you love yet?" Morgana said sitting down next him.

"No but he did call himself an idiot, well he didn't know it's him." Merlin laughed.

Morgana giggled. "So are you going to ask me to dance Merlin?"

"Merlin will have to wait his turn; I do believe I asked you for a dance." Leon smiled down at Morgana.

"I do believe you're right." Morgana giggled taking Leon's hands.

"Hey Merlin come dance with me." Merlin smiled and took Sir Dean's hand and let himself be dragged on to the dance floor.

"I have to say Arthur will feel mighty stupid when he sees the truth." Dean whispered in Merlin's ear.

"I hope so." Merlin smiled.

"Well he will have to make up for lost time; I know if that was me I wouldn't allow you to leave the bed, in fact I could tie you to it." Dean laughed.

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for Sam." Merlin laughed.

"He loves it really; after all I'm worshipping his gorgeous body." Dean smiled.

"May I cut in?" both men turned and smiled.

"Of course Sam, have fun tonight." Merlin smiled and stepped back allowing Dean to claim his boyfriend.

Arthur watched as Merlin walked away from sir Dean and Sam, he had thought for a moment that Dean was the one Merlin loved with the way they whispered, but when he watched Sir Dean kiss Sir Sam he knew that he had the wrong guy, and he knew full well that it wasn't Gwaine who had claimed Merlin as his dance partner.

"Arthur what are you looking at?" Gwen asked.

"I'm trying to see if I can find the man Merlin loves. I did think it was Sir Dean but as you can see I was wrong." Arthur said waving his hand towards the two knight getting into it right there on the dance floor.

Gwen giggled and smiled. "It seems your father has thrown them out."

"Yes well I still can't seem to find him." Arthur replied.

"I'm sure he will show up before the night is out." Gwen smiled.

"He better or he will have to answer to me." Arthur growled.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Arthur turned and growled.

"Do you mind Arthur?" Gwen asked smiling.

"Of course not." Arthur said through his teeth as Lancelot led Gwen back onto the dance floor.

Arthur turned to look away from the scene before him and went back to looking at Merlin who was now dancing and laughing with Sir Jake.

"He is a very handsome young man is he not?"

"If you went for that kind of thing. Then yes mother he is." Arthur said.

"I will be making my speech soon; I do wish you would dance with him." Ygraine smiled.

"Mother I am here with Gwen." Arthur replied as Sir Jake and Merlin walked off.

"Yes well I don't see you dancing with her." Ygraine replied.

"I was mother." Arthur replied turning to look at his mother only to find her walking away.

* * *

Merlin smiled as Sir Jake handed him a drink.

"So how long do you think it will take Arthur to find out the truth?" Jake asked.

"Hopefully before I go grey." Merlin joked.

"You know if he never sees it, there are many knights that would love to take his place." Jake informed him.

"I know but I will always love him and if it takes a lifetime for him to see then so be it. He is more than worth the wait." Merlin said looking over at Arthur and smiled when he saw the Prince looking over at him.

"Well I don't think you'll have to wait until you're grey, he hasn't stopped looking at you since you walked in." Jake replied.

"Yes well he wants to find the man I love and have words with him." Merlin laughed.

"I wonder what he will say. I mean he has no idea he is talking about beating himself up. I think it's kind of funny if you ask me." Jake smirked.

"Well I didn't. But that would be funny to see." Merlin chuckled.

"So want to give him something to look at?" Jake asked.

"I'm not kissing you Jake." Merlin smiled shaking his head.

"I know but as I said before there are loads of knights that would love to have you waiting for them in bed. And just in case Arthur continues to ignore you for the lass give me a knock." Jake smiled and leaned in and kissed Merlin's cheek.

Across the hall Arthur watched as Sir Jake leaned down and softly kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Ha knew I'd find you." Arthur muttered and walked right over to the pair, he had seemed to have forgotten that he was with Gwen.

"Jake what gives you the right to behave the way you do to Merlin, he clearly loves you." Arthur growled.

Arthur moved forward ready to punch the knight for laughing when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Arthur it's not him." Merlin informed his Prince.

"What? Come on I saw him kiss you." Arthur replied.

"I was just telling Merlin that if the man he loved didn't want him, I would be more than happy to take his place, I mean if I had Merlin waiting for me in my chambers I might actually be careful, wouldn't want to leave him all alone." Jake said smiling at Merlin.

"Jake, you'll find your special someone I just know it." Merlin smiled.

"He could always join us."

"Go away Dean, I thought Uther kicked your arse out." Jake laughed.

"He did but we promised to behave, any ways, come dance with me, Sammy was stolen by Gwaine." Dean said rolling his eyes and pulling the other man away.

Merlin turned to face Arthur.

"So he is not the guy you love?" Arthur asked.

"Nope."

"Oh come on, all you have done tonight is talk to Gwaine and I know it's not him. I have seen the way he looks at Percival. I did think it was Dean but then he started to make out with Sam so that went out the window. So it has to be Jake, he is the only one that is single that you have talked to." Arthur replied.

"Oh Arthur, it's not him and I really don't think I would be Dean's lover." Merlin laughed.

"Tell me." Arthur growled.

"Nope, it's fun seeing you try to guess, the answer is so easy to find yet you can't see it." Merlin chuckled.

Before Arthur could say anything Sir Peter came over.

"May I have this dance Merlin?" Merlin smiled and placed his hand in Peter's.

"Oh and before you ask it's not him either." Merlin laughed.

"Fuck." Arthur growled.

"Language Arthur."

"Sorry mother, I was just annoyed." Arthur replied.

"Oh why?" Ygraine smiled.

"I'm trying to find the man that Merlin loves but everyone he talks to or dances with is not the one." Arthur said.

"Oh well don't give up he is here, I saw him myself." Ygraine smiled.

"WHAT? Where?" Arthur asked.

"Oh right over there, he's gone now." Ygraine smirked.

"Excuse me mother." Arthur said.

"Oh and Arthur do remember you came with Gwen. Though I'm sure Sir Lancelot will keep her company. Oh and please remember that there are ladies here and if you cannot keep your mouth clean I'll was wash it out for you and Merlin won't be able to save you." Ygraine smiled and walked off.

* * *

One hour later Ygraine called the ball to a stop to make her speech. "I want to thank each and every one of you for attending this ball. Now can I hope that each and every one of you have drank the potion either Gaius or Merlin gave you this morning or afternoon?"

At everyone's murmur of 'yes' Ygraine smiled. "I haven't." Arthur said.

At this point, Merlin sidled up to him. "I poured the potion into your water that you drank whilst bathing earlier."

"You did what? Why?"

"Because you had to take the potion and I knew you wouldn't drink it if I gave it you and you had to drink it."

"Says who?"

"Your mother. Now shut up and listen and you will find out what it was for." Merlin answered back as he walked up to Ygraine and smiled at her as he stood by her side.

"Now the potion you drank is part one of a two part thing. This Yule ball was to help you find and see your soul mate. The potion you drank is now in your system. The second part is Merlin here. He will say an incantation that will put that potion you drank in to touch. One by one, each of you will stand in front of Merlin and he will say the incantation, when he does your soul mate will get a glow around them. That person is your soul mate. If you truly love each other, both of you will glow. If only one loved the other the one that loves will glow. Understand?"

"What if a pairing doesn't love each other?" one person called out.

Merlin stepped forward. "Then there will be a green glow around you both and it will be up to you both to decide what you want to do. You will be glowing different colours depending on how strong your destiny is. Are you all ready?"

At everyone's nod, Merlin stood in front. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do." Gwen said, hurrying forwards with a smile on her face.

Merlin nodded._ "Ostende tuam coloribus veris."_ Gwen gasped when she glowed blue.

Arthur looked down at himself, waiting to turn blue and looked up when he heard Gwen cry out 'yes!'

Looking over Arthur stared open mouthed as Gwen ran to Lancelot who caught her in his arms, both of them shining blue. "What does blue mean Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Not soul mates as such but living together in love and happiness."

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen beamed as she kissed the knight who held her close.

* * *

As time went on Merlin matched up many happy couples, some that glowed green were now talking and laughing and getting on better than how they were when they first found out.

Ygraine and Uther glowed yellow. A lifetime of happiness. Gwaine and Percival glowed red. Love and togetherness. Morgana and Leon glowed purple. Strength and love.

Before long. Arthur stood in front of Merlin. "You ready for this Arthur?" he asked, hoping the Prince would say no as even he was ready for it.

"Let's just get this over with."

Merlin nodded and said in a clear voice. _"Ostende tuam coloribus veris."_ as soon as Merlin spoke Arthur glowed a bright gold and gasped when Merlin glowed the same colour.

"No." Arthur mumbled as he took a step back.

"Arthur you and Merlin are -"

"No mother."

"You both glowed gold though son." Uther said as he moved forward to stand by his wife.

Arthur looked at Merlin closely. "I'm the one you love."

"You are."

Arthur shook his head. "If I am the one Merlin loves then I can understand him glowing but why should I glow? I don't love Merlin. I mean look at him."

Merlin gasped and couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. "Excuse me." Merlin quietly whispered as he ran from the hall. "Merlin. Merlin I didn't mean...Merlin!" Arthur called out after him but it was no use, Merlin ignored Arthur and ran from the hall.

Arthur turned back and felt his head move back forcibly and lifted a shaking hand up to his nose, moving it away he saw blood, looking to see who hit him he saw Percival holding back an angry Gwaine. "How can Merlin love you? I mean look at you!" Gwaine snarled. "Put me down Percival."

"No."

Ygraine held on to her husband for balance as she took her shoes off. That being done she lifted the bottom of her dress a little. "Arthur dear. I am going to give you to the count of five before I chase after you and I when I catch you which I will, I will put you over my knee and slap your bare arse!"

"I'll find him." Arthur said and ran from the room to look for Merlin.

* * *

Arthur went to the most obvious place first to see if he was there. Merlin's room. He was right. Merlin had his back to the door, not knowing that he had company as he was hastily shoving his clothes into a backpack mumbling 'how could I have been so stupid.'

"I am the stupid one Merlin. And blind obviously. Merlin I am sorry."

"For what? Finding out that I am the one that loves you and not Gwen."

"What? No. For what I said. I was scared and shocked Merlin I didn't know how to handle it. Obviously I handled it badly." Arthur moved forwards and took Merlin's bag from his hand and threw it behind him into Gaius' quarters and shut the door, shutting them both inside the room.

"Don't think you standing in front of that door will stop me from leaving Arthur."

"No but I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Come on Merlin we need to talk, I'm not letting you go."

"You have no choice. You cannot make me do anything. If I want to leave then I will." Merlin walked over to Arthur and placed both hands on his arm to shove him aside, succeeding, Merlin out his hand on the handle to leave.

"Oh no you don't." Arthur growled and grabbed Merlin's arm and swung him around away from the door.

Merlin pushed himself back from Arthur's hold. _"Hleap on baec!"_ Merlin said, his eyes glowing gold. Arthur felt himself lifted in the air, landing back on Merlin's bed.

"Can't fight fair can you Merlin always have to use magic." Arthur said getting up.

"Can't face the truth when it is staring you in the face so you hurt people instead, always being me as I am always such an easy target for you. 'Let's call Merlin, he doesn't matter, it's not like he has feelings.' No more though Arthur."

"Hey Look sometimes I can say things but you know me Merlin I always put my foot in it. But I'm sorry. I never really thought about your feelings. I guess I always saw you as one of the guys."

"You call and upset all of your knights do you. Just as long as you are alright fuck anybody else." Merlin sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. It's me I've never seen you how I should have, but I guess that's why I'm a prat...Your prat." Arthur replied looking at Merlin.

"You said you couldn't love me, look at me. What was it you saw that disgusted you so? And you are not mine. You are your own fool."

"I never meant what I said; the words came out before I could think. I mean come on I'm sure a blind man could see how beautiful you are."

"But you couldn't? A blind man can see but you couldn't?" Merlin interrupted.

"I guess I would have seen how beautiful if my eyes were looking but I have been feeling weird about you for a while and I couldn't explain it." Arthur whispered.

"You could understand and explain how you feel about Gwen easily enough." Merlin snapped.

"You want to talk about Gwen? Then why did you lie, I mean come on the look on her face when she found out it was Lance, I knew you lied." Arthur said looking down.

"I told you to your face that Gwen didn't love you and that she loved someone else but you wouldn't believe it. I tell you the truth until I am blue in the face and you still don't believe it so what was I supposed to say?"

"The truth. Okay so I wouldn't have believed you and yes I would of been an arse to you until I found out but at least you would have been honest with me and not made up some bullshit to make me feel better."

"Well what was I supposed to say when you refused to believe the truth- you know what? I am tired Arthur. You sit here all you like. But I am leaving. Have a nice life."

Arthur moved forwards and grabbed Merlin's arm, spinning him around, crushing his lips upon the sorcerers. Merlin groaned and pushed Arthur back. "No."

"Yes." Arthur breathed. Pushing Merlin so his back was against the wall, grabbing his wrist and pinning them against the wall over the brunets head, his mouth left Merlin's as it began to trail across Merlin's jaw, nipping the earlobe before sticking his tongue, making a wet trail down the sorcerer's neck.

"Arthur."

"Mm?"

"Please." Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair and raised his head so he could look into the Prince's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to. I have been feeling something towards you these last few days and I wasn't sure what it was but now. After kissing you. Merlin I think I love you. Seeing you tonight dancing with all those knights, seeing Jake kiss you. I wanted to believe what I felt was anger with Jake as I thought he was the one you loved but I now know it was jealousy. I think that was why I was so determined to find out who you loved. To see what you saw in him and not me."

Merlin smiled. "What happened to your face?"

"Gwaine punched me after you ran out of the hall. I deserve more and he would have given me more if Percival wasn't holding him back."

Arthur saw Merlin's eyes glow gold and felt his nose get fixed. "Thank you. Are you still leaving?"

"I don't know."

"Well it is going to seem funny not living in Camelot anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin if you go I am going with you. We belong together. We both glowed gold. What is gold?"

"Soul mates. Destinies entwined. To live life full of love, peace and happiness."

"And that is us?"

"If we were together."

"It is us Merlin. I am so sorry for what I said. I hate myself for doing it. Every time I panic about something you always end up getting hurt because of it and I hate myself for doing that to you."

"I am thinking you will change now you know your true feelings."

"Does that mean you will stay here and be with me?"

"It does."

Arthur beamed and held Merlin tight, kissing him with as much passion as he could.

* * *

"So do we think Arthur will beat himself up?" Jake smirked.

"Oh that I would just have to see." Gwaine laughed.

"I know but it would be so funny." Jake laughed.

"Baby next time you see Arthur don't punch him." Percival said as he wrapped his arms round his husband.

"Fine baby." Gwaine replied earning a kiss on the neck.

"Good because he just walked back in." Percival smiled.

"You are so paying for that tonight." Gwaine growled.

Ygraine had been talking to Uther when she noticed her son making his way over to where some of the knights were standing.

"Excuse me."

"My love behave." Uther smiled.

"Do you wish to sleep in the floor?" Ygraine asked.

"God no, give the boy what for." Uther quickly replied.

"Oh baby you're so cute when you try." Ygraine smiled and patted Uther's cheek.

"Just tell me I'm not on the floor." Uther begged.

"You're not on the floor." Ygraine smiled and walked off.

Ygraine walked right over to her son and grabbed his arm before he could make it towards the group.

"Did you make it right?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes mother, we talked and opened up." Arthur replied smiling at his mother.

"That's good. Oh I can't wait for the wedding." Ygraine smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Mother please." Arthur begged.

"Oh you sound so much like your father when you beg." Ygraine laughed and walked off.

"Oh god that is just eugh." Arthur replied.

"So how is the big mean Princess? Hurt anyone else's feelings?" Gwaine asked once Arthur was standing next to them.

"Baby." Percival warned.

"What you said I couldn't punch him." Gwaine complained.

"No Gwaine I haven't." Arthur sighed.

"Yeah well you better stay away from Merlin, I think you have done enough." Gwaine replied.

"Oh Gwaine that's enough." Merlin said coming into view. "After all. We talked."

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin's waist pulling him close.

"So it's all good?" Gwaine asked.

"Yep. I love him." Merlin smiled.

"And so do I." Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin, the pair pulled apart when they heard someone scream in joy.

"Woman you're going to make me grey." Uther complained.

"Stop complaining, you are already grey."

"Being married to you I am not surprised." he murmured.

"What was that?" Ygraine snapped.

"I said if they get married I wouldn't be surprised." Uther quickly said, nodding his head in Merlin and Arthur's direction who were now kissing again.

"Come on then Arthur." Gwaine said.

"What?"

"Beat yourself up. You said you would do that to the one Merlin loves. So...let's see you."

Arthur shook his head. "At least now I know why you found it so funny."

* * *

As the ball went on Arthur found himself dancing with Morgana who was threatening all sorts if he so much as hurt Merlin again. "Isn't he cute when he blushes." she said.

Arthur frowned. "Have you seen Merlin blush?"

"He is blushing now."

Arthur spun them both around and saw Merlin blush as he was dancing with Sir Dean. Arthur growled low in his throat and left Morgana standing alone, ignoring her calling after him.

Merlin was laughing as Dean spun him and then jumped when he felt arms encircle his waist and pull him away from the other knight. "Mine." he heard Arthur say huskily as he gave Dean a look.

"Of course he is Arthur. I just told Merlin here something I do with Sam to get him to blush and see how long it would take for you to storm over here. Quicker than I thought I must say."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, his eyes turning gold before smiling. "Look up."

Arthur looked up and all around the room above everyone's heads were mistletoe. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merry Christmas Merlin." Arthur whispered before moving in for a kiss. "Want to retire for the night?" Arthur asked when they pulled away.

"Yes." Merlin didn't even finish his answer before he felt Arthur pulling on his arm and dragging him from the room.

* * *

As soon as they were in Arthur's chambers, Arthur locked the door and slowly walked over to Merlin. "At last." Arthur whispered as he cupped Merlin's face and moved forward, capturing the brunets lips with his own; letting go of the sorcerers face, he let his arms slide around his waist, pulling him closer as he felt Merlin's hands move up his chest, around his shoulders and up the back of his neck, burying themselves in the golden strands of hair.

"Arthur." Merlin panted when they parted for air.

"Merlin?"

"Finally." Merlin gasped and pulled Arthur in for another kiss which quickly turned passionate, they both started tearing at each other's clothes as Arthur led them both over to the bed. They both fell onto the bed and began exploring each other's bodies; Merlin kissing and licking each small scar he found on his lover's body that he had got from fighting, laying back and moaning when Arthur flipped them over and began exploring Merlin's body with his lips and tongue.

Arthur reached over and grabbed the oil from his bedside table and covered his fingers in it.

"Merlin are you sure?"

"Yes Arthur. Please." the sorcerer gasped as he spread his legs. The blond moved his hand up and smiled when Merlin shuddered as the tip of his finger touched his entrance. Arthur watched Merlin's face closely as he pushed a finger inside the man under him; he watched as Merlin's eyes rolled back, his mouth open slightly before closing, his teeth showing as he bit his bottom lip.

Arthur added a second finger, quickly followed by a third. "Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned as he started to move up and down the bed, fucking himself on his lover's fingers.

"Merlin you are going to break my fingers."

"Don't care. Need you too much."

Arthur pulled his fingers from Merlin and lined his cock up and thrust forwards, fully sheathing himself inside of the brunet before he could protest at the loss of his fingers.

Merlin moved his hands slowly up Arthur's arms and buried his fingers into the blond locks as he wrapped his legs securely around the Prince's waist. "Move Arthur, please."

As Arthur began to move, slow thrusts at first and then quick hard thrusts, he moved his hand down and wrapped his fingers around Merlin's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Merlin arched his back and came with a cry of Arthur's name as he covered both their stomachs and chests.

Arthur who was still hard, pulled out of Merlin and turned him over, leaving Merlin's head to rest on the pillow as he pulled his hips up so his arse was in the air. Moaning at the sight, the Prince buried his cock into that tight heat once again. His grip so tight on the sorcerer's hips they were leaving marks but Merlin didn't seem to care.

Merlin fisted the pillow, moving his hips back to meet the thrusts. "Oh fuck Merlin."

"Cum Arthur."

After one, two, three more hard thrusts, Arthur came deep in Merlin, calling out his name; Merlin shouting out Arthur's as he was cumming for a second time.

* * *

The next morning Arthur awoke to Merlin crying out in pain. "Merlin?"

Merlin who was hunched over looked over his shoulder at Arthur who looked worried. "Get Gaius."

Arthur jumped off the bed and threw some breeches on and raced over to the doors, he forcibly opened them and shouted a guard. "Yes Sire?"

"Get Gaius quickly, tell him it is Merlin and is serious."

As soon as the guard left Arthur picked up Merlin's breeches from the night before and put them on his sorcerer, making sure he was covered for when Gaius came.

* * *

When Gaius walked through the door he saw Merlin hunched over and Arthur holding him. "Merlin?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him Gaius, he woke me up screaming in pain, and he won't let me touch his stomach."

Gaius had Arthur carry Merlin to his quarters where he could help him more there with the use of his books.

Two hours later after much pacing, Gaius finally let Arthur into his quarters. "What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked as soon as he was allowed in.

Gaius looked at Merlin who smiled. "I will tell him Gaius. Thank you."

When the old physician left them to it, Merlin sat up. "Arthur Gaius has ran tests and he has found out what is wrong."

"What is it?"

"The pain I was feeling earlier was my body inside changing, getting ready for what is to come."

"Merlin you are scaring me."

"I'm sorry. I am pregnant."

"How?"

"Me being a sorcerer helps Arthur. I didn't think it was possible but after Gaius read through many of his books and some magic ones it is possible depending on how powerful the sorcerer is."

"And how powerful are you?"

"Very."

"I'm going to be a father?"

"You are. Are you mad?"

"Mad? How can I be mad? This is the best Christmas gift I could ever hope for."

* * *

_**Epilogue: One year later.**_

It was once again the Yule ball and after finally managing to escape his mother talking about how proud she was of how far he and Merlin had come, Arthur excused himself and walked through the crowd to find his husband of eight months.

He finally located him near the buffet, talking quietly with Gwaine as he held their three month old son close to his chest, swaying slightly and gently patting his back as he kissed the blond hair on his head.

"How's my boy?" Arthur asked.

"Just gone to sleep." Merlin smiled as Arthur kissed their son's head before moving to kiss him on the lips which he happily returned. "And how's my man?"

Merlin laughed and the greeting he had gotten used to. "I am fine."

"I must say Draconis looks a lot like you Arthur. Poor boy." Gwaine laughed.

Arthur rolled his eyes and carefully took his son from Merlin. "When he came out and we saw how much he looked like me we decided to name him something to do with Merlin."

"I kept meaning to ask that. What does the name 'Draconis' have to do with Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"I am a Dragon lord Gwaine. Draconis means Dragon."

"It's all Dragon in your family. Dragon lord, Draconis, Pendragon." Gwaine laughed as he shook his head.

When Gwaine walked away, Merlin looked at Arthur. "That never crossed my mind. All dragons are in our family."

"We will have to have a good think on what to call our next child that relates to dragon." Arthur laughed, kissing Merlin again. "Well I named our first so you will be naming the next one."

"That's fine with me. I have at least a couple of years before I even have to think about what we can name our next child that is something to do with our little dragon family."

"Arthur pass me Draconis."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Arthur handed his son over. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not two years Arthur. More like eight months."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"But you haven't been in pain like before."

"I was Arthur. Remember when you went on a weeks patrol last month?"

"We made love before I went."

"Yes so you didn't see me in pain."

"Will you be alright with this Merlin? You were still carrying Draconis four months ago and now you are carrying again."

"Of course. My pregnancy with our son went fine Arthur, plus I love being pregnant. I know this means we will have two children under thirteen months old..."

Arthur cupped Merlin's face. "Hey. Don't worry about it love. It will be alright and hopefully with some luck we could get a little girl this time, plus I will know what not to do."

"Yes. Piss me off again."

"You know I didn't mean what I said. I was tired and thought I was paying you a compliment."

"The words 'Can you still see your cock Merlin. You are getting so big now' is not a compliment."

"You got your own back. Giving me ears and a tail off a donkey."

"I thought it suited you well. You were being an ass at the time."

"Yes well I have learned from my mistakes. And don't worry about us having two children under the age of thirteen months. At least having them close together they can grow up together and learn. Besides it would be the same if we had twins."

* * *

As the night went on, Draconis spent most of the night in his grandma's arms as Merlin and Arthur enjoyed their night as to them it was their one year anniversary. First time they kissed, first time they said 'I love you' first time they had sex.

When it was coming to the end of the ball, Arthur and Merlin bid everyone goodnight and took their son to bed.

* * *

After Draconis was tucked up in his cot, Arthur and Merlin stripped and got into bed themselves where Arthur then slowly made love to Merlin.

Afterwards after Arthur pulled from Merlin he held him close. "I still can't believe how far we have come in one year love. Married, a son and another baby on the way. I owe my mother everything for her idea for the Yule ball last year which truly opened my eyes and shown me what I had missing in my life."

Merlin reached up and kissed Arthur slowly. "I love you so much Arthur."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Merlin."

"Merry Christmas Arthur." Merlin whispered, kissing his husband again before resting his head on the blond's chest. As he placed a small kiss there Merlin smiled and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. Still not believing just how lucky he was. He had a husband, a son and another baby on the way and it all started at the Yule ball. Merlin had decided he truly did love Christmas.

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
